


Contradictions & Counterparts

by miyakowasure



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two drabbles are fully separate from each other but I'm posting them together since they kind of... belong together anyway. :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contradictions & Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

> These two drabbles are fully separate from each other but I'm posting them together since they kind of... belong together anyway. :P

\- - -

 

**Contradictions**

 

They were pathetic and childish. They were pig-headed and hot-tempered. The other was too responsible for the other’s natural need of being free and the other was too impulsive for the other’s characteristic sense of security.

During the years together they had made more mistakes than it should have been possible for human beings to do, and neither of them could count how many times either one had promised to leave and never come back.

Everyone knew they didn’t get along well and people who knew them often thought they couldn’t have been more incompatible with each other. 

Other people thought they knew everything.

The truth was they knew nothing.

The people who saw them fighting in public had never seen Kitayama’s eyes when he looked at Fujigaya sleeping next to him. The people who saw them avoiding each other at work could never know how willingly Fujigaya pressed against Kitayama’s body when they got home at night. 

The people who had seen them fighting crying shouting cursing - making all their mistakes - would never know how surely, blindly, madly in love with each other they were and would always be.

 

\- - -

 

**Counterparts**

 

Neither of them had any idea of where it had started from. Maybe it was because they had been friends since forever - neither one could tell the exact time or event when the years of friendship and perfect mutual trust had turned into romantic kind of love. That’s what they always said.

Nikaido had never told anyone - not even Senga himself - that he knew very well when and where he had realized he loved Senga.

It had been two years ago. Senga had been down with pneumonia for two whole weeks and it had been deadly boring at work. Of course Nikaido had mailed Senga many times every day but Senga had hardly had the energy to answer to one or two messages before he had slept around the clock again.

After the two long weeks Senga had been healthy enough to come back to work again. Nikaido had come to the dance hall and seen Senga there. Senga’s face had lit up on the second he had seen Nikaido - Nikaido would never forget the incredible brightness of that smile. Finally he had fully understood how much he had missed Senga and more importantly, on that very moment he had realized he loved the young man.

-

“Isn’t it funny how people can just accidentally end up loving each other without even noticing it themselves,” Senga said and took Nikaido’s hand.

“Yeah,” Nikaido agreed and smiled at him, and had Senga seen how gentle the smile was he would probably lost all of his capacity to speak. He didn’t notice it, however, so he kept chattering about everything and nothing at all and Nikaido let him do so, still smiling.

 

\- - -


End file.
